Heart Break
Plot Okay, this plot is about a girl who falls in love, gets her heart broken, then goes with another guy, and this pretty much goes on for awhile before she finally tries to commit suicide one day when someone comes to her and tells her it's wrong and that she is to beautiful to die and she falls in love again and all of her heart breaks are gone, as he was what she needed in the first place, and he is someone you wouldn't expect. Characters Terri Carters - Main Character Sam Vincent - Supporting Character (1st HB) Xavier Evans - Supporting Character (2nd HB) Harry James - Supporting Character (3rd HB) Carter James - Supporting Character (Girl BFF) Bane Elliott - Supporting Character (4th HB) Richard Adams - Supporting Character (5th HB) Quinn Jones - Supporting Character (Enemy) Tyler Williams - Supporting Character (6th and Final HB) Victor Banks - Supporting Character (Boy BFF) Gallery Terri_Carters.jpg|Terri Carters Sam.Vincent.jpg|Sam Vincent Xavier_Evans.jpg|Xavier Evans Harry_James.jpg|Harry James Carter_James.jpg|Carter James Bane_Elliot.jpg|Bane Elliot Richard_Adams.jpg|Richard Adams Quinn_Jones.jpg|Quinn Jones Tyler_Williams.jpg|Tyler Williams Victor_Banks.jpg|Victor Banks Prologue I hold the knife you to my chest when I hear footsteps running towards me. "Don't do it!" he shouts. "Why not?" I finally choke out. "Your to beautiful, you deserve life, those people were wrong to do that to you, please," he begs. I look at him and start crying. He puts his arm around me and I drop the knife to the ground. "Stay alive, for me, for everyone," he begs. "For you, your the only person that wants me around," I murmur. "No, there are others, but those idiots were wrong to leave you, to dump you. You deserve better, and you deserve life, your beautiful," he murmurs. I hug him. "Thanks you," I murmur. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Your welcome," he replies. Chapter 1 - First Heart Break I sit with my friends, laughing, making jokes. "Oh please, we all know you love Sam Ter-Ter," Carter says, elbowing me. Victor gives a slight laugh, but I know he doesn't mean it. Why, I don't know. Then I hear footsteps and I turn around. Sam is there. I blush a little. "Hi Sam," I giggle. Sam smiles. "Hey babe," he says, leaning against the wall. I blush even brighter then before. He laughs and grabs my hand and takes me somewhere else. I can just hear Carter squeal a little and a grunt from Victor. Sam leads me to the lockers and then pushes me against the locker. He then puts his hands to every side of me and kisses me. I put my arms around him as we kiss. He then pulls away and smiles at me. "Would you like to go out?" he asks. I smile and nod. "I'd love to," I murmur. "Perfect," he smiles before walking away. I watch him leave, smiling. Then I hear running footsteps and I know that Carter is there behind me. "Well, how'd it go?" she asks. "Perfect," I smile. "What happened?" she asked me. "He kissed me," I murmur. Then I hear more footsteps and I know it's Quinn. "Oh my gosh, seriously?" Quinn asks, excited. I nod and turn around. They are smiling brightly. Then the school bell rings. Sigh. "Time to go to class," I murmur. At the date... I smile at Sam and kiss him again. He laughs then turns to his phone. "Be right back," he says before walking outside. Once he is out of sight, I follow him. I open the door and peek outside. I look for Sam and see him, talking to Quinn. He tells her something and she jumps into his arms and kisses him. She kissed him! I feel like crying. Sam looks over and sees me. They break apart and he walks over to me. "Listen, babe-" "Don't call me babe!" I shout. I grab my purse and speed-walk away from him. "But Terri!" he shouts after me. I turn around, anger in my face. "Leave me alone! You broke my heart! You kissed my best friend!" I shout. "She kissed me!" he shouts. "After you told her too!" I shout. "She kissed me though! I told her I was taken!" he says, annoyed also. "And you kissed her back!" I shout again. I storm away from him, leaving him there. I call my mother to come pick me up. She sounds confused and I tell her about what just happened. She understands and tells me she'll be here in 15 minutes. I sit on the bench and start crying my eyes out. When my mother is here, she hands me some tissues and drives me home. Once we pull into my drive way, I go straight to my room. I curl up under the covers when I hear my phone ringing. I answer it. It's Quinn. "Listen, Terri, he told me to kiss him, I didn't know you were there, I thought you two had broken up, that's what Same told me," she says into the phone. "Don't think like that then!" I shout into the phone. "Terri!" she scream. "Calm down!" "YOU KISSED HIM! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU ARE PART OF THE REASON I AM HEART BROKEN!" There is a long silence. "Then we aren't friends anymore?" she asks into the phone. I hang up at that. I then go to lay down in my bed and start crying into my pillow. Just grand. Happy first date, where you can love but not be loved. Chapter 2 - 2nd Break Up Carter laughs and punches me playfully. "Don't worry! I'm sure this won't be a repeat of Sam! After all, you and Xavier have been going on for awhile, you've had a couple dates, what makes you think this one will be Sam all over again?" she asks me. "Just a hunch," I murmur. She rolls her eyes when Xavier walks over. "Hey," he says with a smile to me. I smile. "Hey Xavier," I say, trying not to blush. "You ready for our date today?" he asks. I nod and finally blush. He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Why do I have a feeling that Quinn will be there too?" I ask Carter as Xavier walks away. "I dunno," she says with another eye roll. I sigh and we walk to chemistry class. At Science Class.. I walk in and my eyes skim around the room. I spot Xavier and wave to him. He looks up and waves back. I walk over and sit down next to him. His phone then vibrates and he looks at it. "Brb," he says. I watch him leave, confused. I have a hunch that something is happening, I walk out of my seat and follow him. He walks down the hallway and then someone comes out. It's Quinn. "Hey babe," Xavier says to her. She smiles and kisses him on the lips. I get to kill Quinn now. Please tell me I get to kill Quinn now! This is the second boyfriend she has taken from me! THE SECOND ONE! I am screaming inside my head in anger. "Xavier Evans!" I shout, stomping over. His eyes fling open and he bushes Quinn away. "Terri, I-I-" "Dont even attempt it! YOU CALLED HER BABE!" I shout. I fell like killing the both of them right now. I turn on Quinn know. "THIS IS THE SECOND BOYFRIEND YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME! I SHALL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" I shout at her in the face. I then run away, into the bathroom. I go into one of the stalls and lock it. I put down the seat and sit on it, bringing my knees to my chest. I start crying my eyes out. I hear the door open. "Terri?" comes Carter's voice. "Terri, I know your in here. What happened?" she asks. I get off the seat and stand up, I walk towards the door and unlock it. She sees me and runs over. "Terri, what the heck happened?" she asked me. "Quinn, she kissed Xavier!" I cry. "That's the second boyfriend she has taken from me!" Carter looks at me and hugs me. "Come now Ter-Ter. Why don't we go to Guidence or something?" she asks me. I shake my head. "I just want to go to class and be ignored as always," I murmur. Carter looks confused but leads me to class. I sit with Carter as far away from Xavier as possible. If one cheats on you, shame on him. If another cheats on you, it's a pretty bad mistake. How much longer will this continue? Chapter 3 - 3rd Break Up I walk out of the movie theatre, holding Harry's hand. I kiss his cheek and he sighs. "Terri, we have to break up," he murmurs. "What?" I ask, looking up at him. "We aren't working... we aren't clicking like before," he says, brushing the hair out of my hair. I push away his hand and step away. "Terri," he says, taken a step towards me. "Terri, I-" "Stop talking now Harry. Just stop talking!" I shout. "Terri-" he starts. "You just broke up with me! What, what the heck is wrong?!" I shout. "Terri, please don't," he murmurs. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout. I run away from Harry. "TERRI!" he shouts and runs after me. I hear a loud thud and screams. I turn around and see Harry lying at the feet of a car. "HARRY!" I shout, running back. I get on my knees next to him. "Harry, Harry please, don't die," I cry. Harry looks up with me. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, his head then falling to the side. "HARRY! HARRY NO! HARRY! PLEASE DON'T DIE! HARRY!" I scream. I then start to push on his chest to get air into his lungs. After awhile I just stop and my head falls to his chest and start crying. "Harry, please," I cry softly. I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Terri, what happened?" comes Victor's voice. "He was hit by a car and run over. He's dead now, but he, at first, he umm... broke up with me," I murmur. "What did he last say to you?" Victor asks. "He said he's sorry," I say. Victor pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. Victor then picks me up and runs me back to my house. He explains to my mother what happened and my mother looks at me, curled up in the living room. "How much longer is this going to last for her? That's three people already," I just barely hear mom say to Victor. "I don't know, I hope not much longer," Victor murmurs back to her. I feel like crying harder. I apparently cried myself to sleep. Chapter 4 - 4th Break Up Most of the school was there for Harry's funeral. I feel like it was my fault that he was hit and killed. He had broken my heart and tried to explain why and I hadn't let him. I hadn't. Instead, I ran off into traffic and he got hit. It should of been me... I look over at Carter and see her crying. I walk over. "I'm so sorry," I choke out. "You didn't kill him," she says to me, keeping a steady voice even though she's crying. "I might of well as," I murmur. "He wanted to explain why he had broken up with me and instead all I did was run off into traffic and he got hit." Carter shakes her head. "You know, it's alright, you never truely killed him..." I hug Carter when someone taps my shoulder. I look up at him. Bane Elliot. "Hey Terri," he says with a smile. Carter elbows me and gives me that look. I laugh. "Hey Bane." "So, Terri, would you like to go out?" he asks. I think about this and nod. "Sure," I say. "Grand, out to dinner, me and you," he says with a smile. At dinner... Bane and I are sitting down onthe chair and Bane pushes it in and then sits down across from me. A couple tables over sits Quinn and that kid, Richard Adams. I notice Quinn grab her phone and text someone. Almost instantly, after she sends it, Bane looks at his phone. He texts something back and Quinn looks at her phone and stands up. Bane snaps his fingers. "Terri?" he asks me. I look at him. "Yes?" I ask him. "I need to go outside, for some fresh air," he says, standing up. I watch him leave then I remember. Quinn is out there. I walk over to Richard. "Come with me," I say. He looks at me relecutantly but follows. I run over to the entrance of the resteraunt and stand there, watching Quinn and Bane talk. "What are they doing?" Richard asks when suddenly they kiss. "Cheating on us," I mutter. I walk out of the resteraunt. "QUINN JONES! CHEATING ON YOU BOYFRIEND WITH MINE!" I shout. Richard watches me, shocked. Bane looks at me and sighs. "I'm sorry Terri," he murmurs. "DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME! YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART! AND AS FOR YOU, QUINN, YOU BROKE YOU BOYFRIEND'S HEART!" I shout. Richard stands nex to me. "And for kissing three of mine, I'll share some of that anger," I say. I lean in on Richard and kiss him. Richard isn't shocked but instead, he, he... He kisses me back. I break the kiss and storm away. I try not to cry. Bane kissed another girl. And it was Quinn. I shall have to kill her sooner or later... Category:Stories Category:Love